1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power supply adapter, and more particularly to a power supply adapter with a foldable plug module.
2. The Related Art
A power supply adapter is widely used in many electronic devices for converting alternating current (AC) power into direct current (DC) power so as to supply the required DC power to operate or charge the electronic devices.
A conventional power supply adapter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,755. According to disclosure of the patent, the power supply adapter includes a first casing, a second casing, a rotatable cylinder and a projecting plug. The first casing defines a cavity at a front end thereof. Two vertical plates are mounted on the second casing for supporting the rotatable cylinder. The projecting plug is formed on a front end of the rotatable cylinder and extends from a cavity space defined by the front end of the first casing and the second casing. By rotating the rotatable cylinder, the angle of the projecting plug is changed.
However, the power supply adapter of this type fails to locate the projecting plug stably in place when the projecting plug is raised to mate with other electronic apparatus, thus leading to unstable connection between the projecting plug and the electronic apparatus. Then, an improved power supply adapter capable of locating the projecting plug stably is desired.